


Ford's chilling  Summerween

by Spiritdream12



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdream12/pseuds/Spiritdream12
Summary: It's summerween and Ford has his 1st encounters with Gravity Falls annual summer holiday.





	Ford's chilling  Summerween

Ford didn’t pay much attention to it when the 1st of June rolled around during his first year in Gravity Falls. To busy making his findings of the strange little town he barely noticed the the paper decorations of bats and ghosts and the townspeople buying watermelons more eagerly than one would think of the summer fruit. It was when the the melons days before the 25 that piped his interest after refusing to open a door that had appeared on main street . The melons were craved with faces and had a candle placed inside making a crude jack o lerturn or in this case a Jack O melon. He noticed the around town on the way back to his cottage the notices for Summeraween. ‘Halloween but in the summer’ he mused to himself fascinating. The day was not one as you think in summer with the sun staying high in the sky to will after 8 o clock as normal for summer; the night of of the so called Summerween fell to his amazement. The sun set and night fell around 4 o’clock in the afternoon . Ford was fabergashed , he was in the middle of the forest filling in his journal when the dark surrounded him. Making a quick note of the time and date of the change of the sudden sunset. He packed his things and began to walk home. 

The cold of night made him clutch his coat tighter around him, flicking on his flashlight he walked the trail and stopped suddenly. Banjo Music was playing, softly at first and than getting louder and louder! The area with which Ford stood was filled with banjo and blue grass music and whoops and hollering. He shone the flashlight into the dark and to his horror (till he met a certain triangle) saw a black twisted figures with long cruel nails and unkept breads and long crooked yellow teeth . Ford run the figures following him and whooping and playing their banjo music. Panting Ford sprinted through the woods knocking branches out of the way. The Killer Billys as they were known hot on his heels. He was far from his cabin but not so far from the outskirts of town, he figured he make his way there. He screamed in pain one of the Killer Billys had lashed out with it’s claws and slashed Ford’s leg. Red drops of blood seeped from the wound and on to the ground. Ford grit his teeth and pushed onward. His breath labored and with the loud whooping in his he finally made it into parking lot and and run into a store that thankfully was still open and slammed the door in the face of the Killer Billy that was seconds away from slashing him again. The Killer streaked it’s claws on the door leering than bounded off with its kin. Ford stood gasping for breath and when he was sure the coast was clear headed for home. This time through the town were the only monsters were kids in monster costumes trick or treating on the holiday known as summerween.

end


End file.
